


New experiences

by CampbellFitch



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellFitch/pseuds/CampbellFitch
Summary: Kate and Rana enjoy a weekend away.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've written for other fandoms but this is my first fanfic for 'Kana'. Please let me know your thoughts and I'm always open to suggestions if there's anything in particular you would like to read. Hope you enjoy!

New experiences.

Chapter one

Kate Connor marveled at the beautiful early morning as she stepped out of her flat to start her early morning run. The sun was high and there was barely a cloud in the sky; perfect conditions for a workout. Kate grasped her ankle and pulled her left leg and then her right leg behind her bottom before she lightly bounced on the spot. She tightened her high bun, secured her iPod to her armband and set it to ‘workout playlist’ and began her run.

The brunette's route took her past The Rovers, where she lifted a hand in greeting to Leanne who was up early to get the morning papers from the Kabin, past number six where she earned an extremely cheery ‘good morning!’ from Yasmeen, who was collecting her milk from outside her front door, and a glare and a look of disgust from Alya, who still blamed her for Zeedan's departure from the street. She was strongly tempted to wave back with a middle finger salute, but resisted the urge.

She rounded the corner and headed down Victoria street and quickened her pace as she past Speed Daal (but couldn't resist the cheeky smirk when she saw the restaurant's delivery van and the memories it held!) she continued on past the allotment and stopped at Costa for coffee and pastries (she told herself she would've stopped at Roy's but he didn't open for at least another hour, so she didn't feel too guilty about breaking her loyalty) and finally back to the flat she shared with her girlfriend, Rana, where she was planning on surprising her with breakfast in bed.

For the last couple of weeks, Rana had been working so hard at the medical centre, with early starts that finished well into the evening and hours upon hours of overtime; Kate couldn't remember the last time Rana had a break from work, let alone quality time spent as a couple. Kate was determined to change that and breakfast was just the start.

Kate ran up the stairs two at a time and unlocked her door and was greeted by the sight of a fully dressed Rana placing her breakfast bowl and coffee mug in the sink.

“Oh, you're up,” Kate sighed as her plan went up in smoke.

“No need to sound too disappointed - good morning to you too, babe,” Rana raised a quick eyebrow in jest. “Moira just called; the relief nurse from the agency has called in sick so I've got about a million patients to see today and I really need to get a head start,” she explained and pulled her pouting girlfriend in for a hug. “What's with the face?”

“I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast in bed, I feel like I never get ta see ya lately,” Kate complained with her face buried in Rana's neck.

“I know, I don't like it either but I don't have a choice.”

“People are selfish, getting sick and cutting into our time,” Kate mumbled and began to place small, gentle kisses on her girlfriend's neck and jaw, while her hands rested on the petite woman's slim hips. “Who do they think they are?”

“Uh, uh, no!” Rana quickly broke the embrace and chastised her girlfriend, “I know what you're up to and as much as I'd love to stay here with you, I've really got to go,” Rana stepped back. “And you need to shower.”

“I thought you liked me all hot and sweaty?” Kate flirted and quickly lifted her eyebrows up and down. “Can I meet you for lunch?”

“I don't know if I'll have time, babe, I'm fully booked all day, I doubt I’ll even get a lunch break,” Rana said as she hunted for her keys.

“Well, at least take the pastry with you; it’s lemon, your favourite.”

“Mmm, you know me so well,” Rana sighed dreamily and popped a smooch on Kate’s waiting lips. “Right, I’m off,” she said and slipped the keys into the pocket of her navy cardigan.

“Hold on, I’ll walk with you,” Kate offered and grabbed the bag of pastries on the way out. They reached the bottom of the steps and Kate locked the door before she held out her hand for her girlfriend to take and they began the short walk to the medical centre on Rosamund Street.

“So, what time do you reckon you’ll be finished today?” Kate enquired as they stood outside the building.

“I’m not sure but I reckon it’ll be late, sorry babe,” Rana winced and reached for Kate’s hands. “Next week’s schedule doesn't seem to be as busy, though; I promise I’ll make it up you.”

“You’d better,” Kate's huff was quickly cut off by Rana’s lips but both women groaned in annoyance when they were soon interrupted.

“Morning love birds,” Liz McDonald cooed cheerily. “Sorry to break up the love fest but Moira is just around the corner and trust me, you really don’t want her to catch you two snogging. Between you and I, that bloke she got off with last week finally called her last night and she won't shut up about it, but you didn't hear that from me,” Liz tapped her nose. “If she sees the pair of ya, she’ll probably want to compare notes or technique or summat,” Liz cringed and quickly ushered Rana into the building, while Kate was left to deal with the overbearing practice manager.

“Coo-eee! Good morning Ms Connor, to what do we owe the pleasure? I don't remember seeing your name amongst the appointments this morning,” Moira greeted Kate with a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Kate's head.

“Actually Moira, I'm here to see you.”

__________________________________________________________________

“Alright, Mr. Wilkinson, you take care and I’ll see you in a fortnight,” Rana bid farewell to the elderly gentleman. She held the door open for him before she quickly rushed over to the sink to scrub her hands clean – lancing a boil on Mr. Wilkinson’s bum cheek was definitely not the highlight of her day, and especially just before lunch.

She looked over at the bag that held the lemon Danish from Kate and wondered if she had time to eat it in between patients. A knock at the door made that decision for her and she exhaled in frustration. 

“Come in,” Rana called out and dried her hands. She narrowed her eyes as she saw her next ‘patient’ enter the room. “What have I told you about wasting valuable NHS time – how did you manage to sneak past Moira?”

“I’ll have you know, I’ve got an appointment,” Kate grinned cheekily and Rana rolled her eyes as she checked her patient list. “Moira booked it for me this morning.”

“Babe, I already told you I’m rushed off my feet – I don’t have time for lunch,” Rana explained but still accepted the offered hug and kiss. 

“I’m not here for lunch,” Kate gently guided Rana towards the edge of her desk.

“And I definitely don’t have time for that!” Rana weakly protested as Kate’s wandering hands gently squeezed her hips and bum. 

“As much as I’d love to, I’m not here for that, either,” Kate said and continued off of Rana’s confused expression. “What do you say to a weekend away, just the two of us?” Kate asked and began to press light kisses against Rana’s neck.

“That sounds amazing but there’s no way Moira will give me any time off.”

“I thought you might say that, so I checked with her first and she agreed with me that you’ve been working too hard lately.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re too charming for your own good?” Rana squirmed as Kate’s lips reached a particular sensitive spot. “So, have you got anywhere in mind?” 

“Mmhmm, somewhere with sun,” a kiss against Rana’s collarbone, “sand,” a kiss against her neck, “sea” a kiss against her jaw, “and sssseeeexxxx....” she finished by pulling her girlfriend’s earlobe into her mouth. 

“Mmm, I can’t wait,” Rana hummed, “where?”

“Brighton. I know it’s not exactly the Bahamas, but it’s the thought that counts, right?” Kate nervously waited for Rana’s answer.

“Definitely,” Rana agreed with a smooch and hummed when Kate nipped at her bottom lip and trapped it between her teeth, “when do we go?”

“Tomorrow morning and we come back Monday. Don’t worry though; I’ve already cleared it with Moira that you don’t have to come back until Tuesday.” Kate explained with a cheeky grin.

“Speak of the devil,” Rana rolled her eyes as her desk phone began to ring and she reached over to answer it. “Hi, Moira - okay, I’ll be two minutes. Bye.” Rana hung up and turned to face Kate. “My next patient’s here, so you’d better go. I’ll try not to be too late home tonight.” Rana promised with a kiss.

“Okay, see ya later.” Kate lingered by the door. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

__________________________________________________________________

Rana checked the small clock on her desk and huffed when she saw her shift had officially entered into overtime. She was supposed to have finished over an hour ago and she had promised Kate she would try to be home at a decent hour, but unfortunately for her, Moira had other plans.

The medical centre manager had booked in too many patients than her shift would allow and as a result, meant the small amount of paperwork she normally had to complete, soon became a mountain.

She briefly stopped typing up her patient’s notes when she heard her phone beep and vibrate on her desk. Without looking, she immediately knew the message was from her girlfriend, asking where she was. 

Tonight was supposed to be spent having a quiet night in; Kate had decided to cook her signature dish (stir fry) before they relaxed with a bottle of red whilst watching re-runs of 'The L word'. The nurse took a quick break from typing to read the message.

From Kate: Hey, babe. Are you almost done? I miss your pretty face. Also, the wine is staring at me and begging me to open it, so you'd better hurry up - you KNOW what red wine does to me... ;) xx

Rana finished her typing in record speed.

___________________________________________________________

Kate smirked to herself as she heard the front door open and close, followed by fast approaching footsteps on the stairs, before an out of breath Rana burst through the door. 

“Where's the fire, babe?” Kate teased her girlfriend from her place at the cooker as she tended to the stir fry.

“Sorry I'm late, blame Moira,” Rana huffed and wrapped her arms around Kate's waist as she leaned up for a kiss. She spied the unopened wine bottle on the counter and hip checked her girlfriend, who responded by giggling. “You're very sneaky.” 

“What can I say? I knew it would get you to hurry up, since you're always so thirsty! And I'm not talking about the wine,” Kate teased with a slow wink. 

“Are you complaining?”

“Oh, absolutely not!”

Rana grinned and untangled herself from Kate's embrace to pour them both a glass of wine. “Not to sound like I’m stuck in the 50’s, but how long until dinner’s ready? I really need a shower.”

“It's fine; you've got about twenty minutes or so,” Kate said and added more vegetables to the wok. “But you don't need all that time to make yourself beautiful, because you already are,” she added and Rana bashfully swooned.

“You can be such a dafty, sometimes, d’ya know that?” Rana said and took a sip of wine. “Mmm, that's good. Where'd you get it? It doesn't taste like one of Dev’s ‘specials’.”

“It's from the bistro,” Kate explained further when she saw Rana’s inquisitive look. “Michelle won’t let me have Monday night off, so when she wasn't looking, I took the bottle in lieu of a day off,” she shrugged and Rana burst out laughing before she finished off her glass and headed off for a quick shower.

___________________________________________________________

The delicious wine and stir fry had been devoured, the suitcases had been packed and now the couple were settled on the sofa, ready to watch ‘The L word.’

“What episode are we on?” Kate asked from her big spoon position.

“Nine, I think,” Rana said and flicked through the menu until she found the title, “yeah, this is it,” she said and pressed play before she snuggled into Kate’s embrace. “I can’t believe we've almost finished the second series,” Rana remarked and hummed happily when Kate drew random shapes on her hip.

“I can’t believe you like the theme tune,” Kate deadpanned and kissed the skin behind Rana's ear.

“Shhh! This is the best part!”

“You're so weird,” Kate teased but settled down to watch the episode. Over halfway through, she noticed Rana had began to fidget. She assumed her girlfriend was just getting comfortable and said nothing. However, the shifting continued and Kate spoke up. “Are you okay, babe?”

“Uh huh,” Rana answered distractedly and watched with great interest as Alice and Dana discussed sex with a strap on. “Have you.....ever, y’know, done...that...with anybody?” 

“You mean fucked someone with a strap on?” Kate bluntly answered and could feel the heat from Rana’s skin as a deep blush erupted over her entire body. “No. I’ve never trusted anyone enough to try it. Why, are you interested?”

“Maybe...” Rana answered in a low voice which caused Kate’s breath to catch in her throat. “Would you want to try it?”

“I’m all about new experiences, remember?” Kate flirted as she lightly poked Rana’s side and was delighted to hear her girlfriend squeal.

“So, subject change; have you got a favourite character? I don't think we've said.”

“Carmen, hands down – exotic woman are exactly my type,” Kate immediately replied. “Who’s yours?”

“I really like Dana – brunettes are definitely my type,” Rana answered dreamily as her eyes began to grow heavy. Kate noticed and snuggled tighter.

“We’ve got a pretty early start tomorrow; do you wanna go to bed? We can watch this another time,” Kate suggested and was met with silence. She leaned up to look at Rana’s face and smiled in utter affection when she saw that her girlfriend had adorably dozed off.

__________________________________________________________________

“So, have you definitely got everything?” Kate asked as she easily carried both suitcases down the stairs and onto the Street, where Rana was waiting, “because we’ve literally got twenty minutes to catch the train.” 

“Yes! Stop worrying – if I have forgotten something,” Rana cut off Kate’s protesting, “which I haven’t, then I’ll just buy it when we get there.”

“Fine,” Kate conceded and locked the front door. “Ready?”

“Oh, isn’t this nice, off for a cozy holiday, are we?” Alya sneered as she approached the couple. “And matching cases too – how adorable!” she sarcastically clutched her chest.

Kate looked down at their custom made ‘R’ and ‘K’ suitcases. “They were on speci....” Kate was quickly cut off. 

“Do you know something; you two make me feel sick -”

“Oh, wow, okay, you’ve not finished....” Kate spoke under her breath while Alya continued her tirade:

“– after the way you’ve treated my brother, I don’t know how you’ve got the nerve to waltz around here acting like you’ve done nothing wrong!” she scoffed and gave the couple another hateful look before she shook her head and stormed off. 

“Are you okay?” Rana checked and Kate nodded. “Don’t listen to her babe.”

“It’s okay; I’m not bothered,” Kate shrugged and looked at her girlfriend with a cheeky glint in her eye. “I tuned her out after she slagged off our suitcases!”

End of chapter one


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos - I never expected to get such positive feed back. :) I should also point out that it will be adults only from this chapter onwards, so if you're under 18, please be warned. Hope you all enjoy this as much as the first chapter. Also, eagle eyed readers may recognise some characters from a popular F/F show set in Brighton.....

New experiences.

Chapter two

“Right, so according to google maps, the hotel is this way,” Kate pointed straight ahead, “it’s somewhere in the middle,” she added as they looked at the long row of buildings

“Wait, what app are you using; google maps? I’ve never heard of it! Why aren’t you using Voggle maps?” Rana questioned in confusion.

“I dunno, I couldn’t connect to Voggle, for some reason. Maybe it only works in Weatherfield?” Kate shrugged and quickened her pace when the hotel came into view. “There it is – Drakes hotel.”

“No way - we’re staying here?” Rana’s eyes widened at the posh looking hotel.

“Only the best for my love,” Kate flirted and leaned in for a quick peck before she picked up both suitcases and walked up the steps leading to the hotels entrance.

__________________________________________________________________

“This room is amazing!” Rana gushed as she flitted from room to room. The bedroom was tastefully decorated with a cream and red decor and consisted of a huge queen sized bed, with a freestanding bathtub opposite the bed. 

Situated in the corner was a sofa and a modest sized TV (which Rana deduced wouldn’t get much use!) The bathroom was fitted with all the mod-cons, including a powerful looking jet stream shower. 

“This place is bigger than our flat!”

“I know,” Kate agreed as she checked out the view from their room. “And I guess three out of four isn’t bad.”

“Ey, what you on about?” Rana questioned and joined her girlfriend at the window.

“There’s no sand,” she pointed towards the pebbled beach, devoid of sand. “I promised you four things, remember?” Kate said and counted them off on her fingers. “Sun, sand, sea...” she quirked an eyebrow before she bent down and placed her hands on the back of Rana’s thighs to pick up her petite girlfriend, “and sex. Lots of sex,” she promised and dropped a squealing Rana on the bed before she climbed on top and lowered her head to kiss her girlfriend. 

Rana wrapped her legs around Kate’s slim waist as the kiss escalated and their hips began to move in sync. Kate broke the lip lock and sat on her haunches as she pulled off her t shirt and unhooked her bra, throwing them toward an unspecified location before giving Rana’s top and bra the same treatment. 

Kate lowered her body just off to the side of her girlfriend and traced a solitary finger from her cheekbone, collarbone, across her breast and all the way down to her navel. 

She took note of the sturdy looking headboard and decided that might come in handy for what she had planned. She was knocked out of her musing when she felt an impatient Rana shifting on the bed and she was surprised to find herself be flipped onto her back.

“These need to come off,” Rana commanded and unzipped Kate’s jeans before she tugged them, and her underwear, off. Kate’s hands automatically went to Rana’s jeans as she tugged at them to indicate she wanted them off, something which Rana was only happy to oblige.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Kate sighed as she took in the sight of her very naked girlfriend straddling her waist and grinding against her prominent abs, a physical feature that drove Rana wild. “C’mere,” Kate crooked a finger and the two women hummed in delight as their lips met. Kate ran her tongue along Rana’s top lip and was immediately granted entry. 

As the kiss grew deeper and hands began to wander, Kate quickly took the opportunity to flip them over so that she was once again on top. Rana threaded her hands in Kate’s hair and lightly tugged when she felt Kate begin to move her hips between her thighs. Kate smirked at the response and put more effort into her thrusts. 

“Don’t tease,” Rana warned as Kate broke the kiss to move onto her neck. “And don’t leave a mark,” she gasped as Kate’s hips picked up speed and she once again wrapped her legs around Kate, her heels resting on her girlfriends bum. 

“So bossy!” Kate chuckled before she lowered her head and placed open mouthed kisses to her collarbone before she made her way to Rana’s breasts. She began to lather her left nipple with kisses, light sucks and gentle nibbles while her fingers reached up to play with the right.

Rana’s breathing became heavier and she gave what she hoped was a gentle nudge against the top of Kate’s head in a bid to get her to move lower.

“Impatient, too!” Kate teased and Rana knew the nudge hadn’t been as subtle as she thought. “Alright, I can take the hint,” Kate quirked an eyebrow and moved further down Rana’s body. Knowing how ticklish the other woman was, Kate couldn’t resist pressing teasing kisses to her side and sniggered when she felt Rana squirm to the side and grab her hair in a warning. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Rana replied skeptically and again attempted to push Kate down to where she needed her, and this time, Kate obliged. Rana threw her head back at the first swipe of Kate’s tongue against her clit and she reached up to grasp the headboard. “Don’tstop don’tstop don’tstop,” Rana breathlessly pleaded and groaned out loud when Kate gently sucked her clit into her mouth, while two long fingers probed at her entrance.

One of Rana’s hands left the security of the headboard spindle to hold Kate’s head in place as she canted her hips upwards to meet Kate’s thrust. Rana knew she was being loud but she didn’t care – even the bed springs joined in the groaning while the headboard banged against the wall. 

Rana could feel herself getting closer and she wrapped her legs tighter around Kate’s head while reaching for her hand. Kate instinctively knew what she was searching for and grasped her hand as she continued to circle and suck Rana’s clit, and gently added a third finger. 

That was exactly what Rana needed to cross the finish line, and she called out Kate’s name as stars exploded behind her eyes and a white hot heat enveloped her entire body.

Kate continued to gently lap at Rana’s centre before she made her way back up her girlfriend’s body, pressing kisses as she traveled before she reached her mouth and frenched her other pair of lips.

“Mmm, babe, that was incredible!” Rana whispered dreamily and pulled Kate against her chest. “As soon as my muscles stop feeling like jelly, I’m going to show you how much I loved it.”

“There’s no rush,” Kate whispered and pressed a kiss against the skin covering Rana’s heart. “We could take a nap first and I don’t know about you, but I’m quite keen to try out that jacuzzi bath,” she nodded to the freestanding tub opposite the bed.

“That sounds perfect,” Rana agreed and dipped her head for a kiss. “Okay, nap first, jacuzzi sex later,” she bit her bottom lip and sexily jutted her jaw to the side. 

“Deal,” Kate agreed before she pulled the sheets over their cooling bodies and the two women settled down for a well earned nap.

__________________________________________________________________

Kate awoke with a start when a flock of noisy seagulls flew past the window and she swore at them under her breath. A quick check of the time told her they had been asleep close to an hour and she reluctantly decided it was time to get up.

She carefully untangled herself from her sleeping girlfriend and paused when she heard mumble something in her sleep. She waited until she was sure that Rana was before she padded toward the bathroom to use the loo and freshen up. 

She flushed, washed her hands and checked her reflection in the mirror; thanks to Rana, her hair was a mess and her makeup was smudged but most of all, again thanks to Rana, her smile was radiant and beaming – she had never been happier. 

She left the bathroom and smiled when she saw that Rana was now awake and running the bath.

“Someone’s keen,” Kate teased as she walked over to her girlfriend, adding an extra sway to her hips as she moved. She pulled Rana into her arms and drew her closer for a kiss.

“Mmm, turns out it’s just a regular bath, not a jacuzzi,” Rana pouted and kissed Kate again, “but I’ve put plenty of bubbles in it.” Rana checked the water temperature and climbed into the tub. “Are you coming?” She asked with a cheeky smirk, fully aware of the double entendre, and Kate was powerless to resist.

__________________________________________________________________

After their...relaxing...bath (where Rana had more than returned the favour and was very proud of the fact that she had made Kate come twice) the couple had decided to (reluctantly) get dressed and walk along the seafront whilst enjoying a late lunch of chips followed by a ‘99’ ice cream. 

As they walked hand in hand Rana noticed a blonde woman sitting on the low wall lining the beach watching them and she let out an amused breath.

“What’s so funny?” Kate asked with a smile.

“That woman over there - no, don’t look – is staring at you.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why? Because you, Kate Connor are a fox!”

“I thought I was a snake?” Kate teased.

“Not anymore,” Rana shook her head and pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss Kate’s lips. “Let’s take a selfie.”

Kate took out her phone and opened up her camera. She held the phone in position and wrapped an arm around Rana’s shoulders as she pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. 

She showed the image to Rana, who agreed it was a good one, and opened up her ‘friends connected’ app to post a status update. “Brighton, with my love.” Kate spoke as she typed and hit the post button.

A shop selling novelty items caught Rana’s eye and she dragged an unimpressed Kate along with her. 

They purchased the usual stereotypical and slightly tacky gifts – novelty sunglasses for Sophie, an oversized wine glass for Liz, a paperweight for Moira, a ‘best dad’ mug for Johnny and a ‘best sister’ mug for Carla, a rainbow flag fridge magnet for Yasmeen, a straw hat for Jenny and of course, sticks of rock for everybody. Kate was tempted to buy the middle finger emoji cushion for Alya but Rana wouldn’t let her.

As they exited the shop, they accidently bumped into someone and almost knocked each other over.

“Shit, I’m so sorry – I wasn’t looking where I’m going, as usual. Are you okay?” The woman with striking red hair asked and looked at Kate and Rana. 

“Yeah, fine,” Kate nodded and checked with Rana, who also nodded. “Oh! You dropped these,” Kate picked up a stack of leaflets. “The CC?”

“‘The clit club,” the red head explained. “It’s a lesbian club along the seafront about ten minutes that way,” she pointed behind them. “There’s a special two-for-one on all drinks tonight; you should come – my wife’s the DJ.” She handed them a leaflet. “Show them this leaflet at the bar, tell them you’re with ‘Kim’ and your first drinks are free. Hope to see you there. Bye!”

“What do you think, fancy going?” Kate asked and Rana nodded emphatically.

“Definitely; it’s been ages since we’ve had a proper night out. Plus, free drinks!” Rana reminded her. “I hope you’ve packed your dancin’ shoes!” she nudged her girlfriend’s shoulder before she took her hand and continued their walk. “There’s some more shops up there, babe, can we have a look?”

“Ohhhh noooo, not more shopping!” Kate protested with a whine but she knew her girlfriend would ignore her. “How about we go back to the hotel and scissor for a bit?”

“Mmm, how romantic,” Rana drawled and rolled her eyes, “as tempting as that sounds, this shop might actually interest you – ‘the munch box’.” Rana turned to face her girlfriend. 

“Mmm, now you’re talking!” Kate nodded enthusiastically and held the door open for Rana. “Ladies first,” she said and the two women were surprised to be greeted by a woman with short, dark hair and a darker skinned woman arguing.

“For the last time, Sugar, Kim’s not here!” short haired woman impatiently explained.

“Well, tell ‘er to call me when she gets back; s’important!” darker skinned woman huffed. “Wot?” she asked the short haired woman who pointed toward two kids, no older than ten, sword fighting with two rubber dildos. “Oi, put those down! Demi, apologise for hitting your bruvver, Ashton, apologise for hitting your sister, right now!” 

“Sorry mum,” the kids spoke in unison and ran out of the shop, pushing past Kate and Rana on the way.

“Don’t forget to tell ‘er; unless of course she’s too busy munching on your minge, that is!” the darker skinned woman followed her children out of the shop. 

“Goodbye Sugar!” the short haired shook her head and quickly rushed toward Kate and Rana. “I’m so sorry about that, ladies; let me make it up to you with 15% off anything you buy today,” the woman insisted, “I’m Saint, by the way, and welcome to my shop.”

“I’m Kate and this is my girlfriend, Rana,” Kate explained, still slightly bewildered by the previous events. 

“Nice accent – Manchester?” Saint queried and the two women nodded. “Which part?”

“Weatherfield. Do you know it?” Rana asked.

“I’ve heard of it but I’ve never been. I’m from Bradford originally; I came here for Uni and never left,” Saint explained. “Anyway, are you looking for anything in particular or just browsing?”

“Actually, we are,” Rana spoke confidently, “we’re looking for a strap on.”

“Well, you’ve definitely come to the right place – we stock the largest range in the U.K,” Saint proudly informed them. “I don’t need to know details or background or anything like that but it’s important that you choose the right one for you. We’ve got different varieties to suit your needs and preference. The thinner and shorter style is best for those who aren’t used to too much penetration; this is called the stroker. This one is the tickler – as you can see it has a slightly longer and thicker style, which suits those used to occasional penetration, and this bad boy is the black mamba – it’s for pros only.” Saint held up quite possibly the world’s biggest dildo – at least that’s how it looked to Kate. “Again, I don’t need to know details but judging by your expressions, I’d say you’re better off going for either number one or two. I will, however, personally recommend going for a double ended dildo – my wife and I love it! And, also, whichever one you pick, you’ll need lube and condoms, just to be extra careful. Right, I’ll leave you both to it. Give us a shout if you need anything else, I’ll just be over here.”

Kate and Rana thanked Saint for her extremely informative help before they turned their attention back to the plethora of sex toys. 

“Black mamba?” Kate questioned with a wince and wide eyes, “ouch!” 

“Oh, I dunno,” Rana teased and Kate regarded her with wide eyes. “Yeah, I can think we can definitely rule that one out,” Rana agreed and saw that Kate had become grossed out by some of the more realistic looking toys. “Am I right in thinking that you’ll be the one wearing it?”

“Uh, yeah; you’re not sticking that thing,” Kate pointed at the black mamba, “in me!”

“Babe, are you sure you wanna do this; I mean, you’re not just going along with it because I want to, are you?” Rana asked as she gently took Kate’s hands in her own.

“No, I want to do it. As long as I’m the one wearing it, that is,” Kate reassured her girlfriend with a quick kiss. “So, which one do you want to get; the tickler or the stroker?” Kate asked and watched with curious interest as Rana picked up both styles for closer inspection and was surprised when Rana lifted her hand and manipulated it so two of Kate’s fingers were raised. “What’re you doing?”

“Just comparing,” Rana explained and Kate immediately flushed with arousal. “This is the one,” she picked up the double ended style, “for both of us.” She explained and pulled Kate toward the till where Saint was doing inventory. 

“Hello again,” Saint greeted them with a smile, which they returned. “Nice choice,” she said and bagged their purchase. “I’ll tell you what, let me throw in some extras for free, to make up for the commotion earlier,” she insisted and added a tube of lube, condoms and vibrating eggs to the bag. “Let’s call it £35 for the lot.”

“Really? Thanks,” Kate handed over her card and entered her pin.

“Oh and also, if you’re not too busy tonight,” she nodded toward the bag, “you should definitely come to ‘the CC’ – I’m the DJ there. Just tell them at the door that you’re with Saint, and I’ll make sure you get in for free.”

“Oh, we’ve already been given a leaflet,” Rana said and quickly made the connection in her head, “wait, you’re not married to a ‘Kim’ by any chance, are you?”

“I am,” Saint nodded. “That means as well as getting in for free, you’ll get your first drinks free, too; I bet you don’t get that in Weatherfield!” 

“Definitely not!” The couple answered together. They thanked Saint a final time before they bid her farewell and left the shop with promises to be at ‘The CC’.

End of chapter two.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well. :)

New experiences.

Chapter three.

“Have you seen the comments on our selfie?” Kate asked and began to read them out loud. “‘Fit as’ – that’s from Rosie, ‘pair of beauts’ - that’s from Carla, ‘have fun, lovebirds’ – that’s from Jenny, oh, and guess who this one is from; ‘you both look hideous’.”

“Alya?” Rana rolled her eyes and Kate shook her head.

“No, Imran,” Kate revealed. “Wait, he’s left another comment telling me that I’ve picked the wrong sibling. I’m glad he’s added a wink, otherwise I would’ve threatened to kick him in the bollocks.”

“Me’n’all,” Rana agreed. “Let’s hope Alya doesn’t see that; we don’t need to give her another reason to hate us,” Rana said while curling her hair in front of the full length mirror. She looked up every so often to find Kate’s eyes on her. “Babe, if you keep looking at me like that, we’ll never leave.” 

“Mmm, fine by me, you know what those jeans do to me,” Kate stood up from her position on the bed to mold against Rana’s back. She hooked her fingers into the belt loops of Rana’s black jeans as she pressed kisses along the column of her girlfriend’s neck and behind her ear.

“Uh, no – we both agreed we need a night out. Besides, we’ve still got all day tomorrow to spend with Ms. Tickler,” Rana nodded toward the bag lying on the sofa next to the stuffed tiger Kate had won for her at the coconut shy. 

She pursed her lips together in amusement when Kate frowned. “What?”

“Please don’t call it that,” Kate whined with a grimace.

“Well, what should I call it, then?”

“Nothing; it’s weird!” Kate fixed Rana with a look before she tried to get one hand underneath Rana’s jeans while the other hand made its way up the front of her silky red top.

“Oi, shouldn’t you finish getting ready?”

“Unlike you, I don’t need to take hours...,” Kate stopped when she saw Rana’s raised eyebrows. “Not that you need to take that long because you don’t, you’re already gorgeous, I just meant that I’m ready and...” she quickly said and narrowed her eyes when she saw Rana holding back laughter. “Oh, whatever,” she stuck out her tongue and bent to put on her boots.

Rana’s breath caught in her throat as she noticed the way Kate’s leather trousers hugged her legs and arse and an idea suddenly formed in her head. “Babe, can you get that for me please?” she asked as she ‘accidently’ dropped her red lipstick and watched as Kate bent down to get it. After the second time in a row, Kate twigged on to what her girlfriend was up to.

“You’re such a minx!” Kate teased with an amused chuckle. She quickly sprayed herself with her favourite perfume, DKNY Red delicious, and grabbed her handbag as she waited for her girlfriend to finish getting ready before they left the hotel and headed toward the club.

__________________________________________________________________

As it turned out, Saint was true to her word and Kate and Rana were admitted entrance into ‘the CC’ free of charge and without hassle (although they did hear the doorman mutter something about needing to ‘speak to the DJ about all the free tickets’, but they chose to ignore it.) 

They stood at the bar and Rana leaned against Kate’s back. She rested her cheek in-between her shoulder blades and wrapped her arms around her waist as they waited to be served. 

“What do you want babe, shots to start with and the usual?” Kate slightly turned her head and played with Rana’s fingers.

“I’ll get these,” a low, sultry voice spoke beside them and the couple turned to put a face to the voice. 

The woman was clearly several, if not twenty, years older than them and was dressed in an expensive looking black cocktail dress with matching heels, and her long auburn hair had been straightened to within an inch of its life. The woman was aesthetically attractive but her desperation made her less appealing.

“Na, you’re alright, ta – we’re with Kim,” Kate instinctively pulled Rana closer and handed the leaflet to the bartender.

“Kim? Really?” the woman scoffed and leaned her elbow against the bar. “I’m Anna, by the way.”

“I’m Rana and this Kate, my girlfriend,” Rana politely replied but ignored the offer of a handshake, as did Kate. 

“Nice accents; I knew you weren’t from around here, even before you spoke – I definitely would’ve noticed someone as exotically hot as you,” Anna continued before she caught the bartender’s attention. “The champagne list, please,” she handed over her platinum credit card with two perfectly manicured fingers. “I’m having a party back at my penthouse; you and your friend are more than welcome to join me...” she left the invitation open.

Kate and Rana shared an incredulous look before they burst out laughing and a deep frown appeared on Anna’s face.

“I’m sorry, but does that actually work? You’re old enough to be our mum!” Rana had taken an immediate dislike to the woman and didn’t care for tact.

“Your loss,” Anna was unperturbed and swiftly moved down the bar to chat to a group of giggling girls, barely in their twenties, with three bottles of expensive Champagne.

“Wow!” Kate mouthed to Rana and led her by the hand to a corner booth. 

“Do you think her lines will work on those girls?” Rana nodded toward Anna and the group.

“God, I hope not!” Kate grimaced. “But they must’ve worked in the past; else I don’t think she’d bother,” she shrugged and handed Rana her shot glass.

“To new experiences,” Rana held the glass up in a toast.

“What, you mean...Anna?” Kate teased and chuckled when Rana pushed against her arm.

“Funny! I meant Miss Tick...,”

“Don’t call it that!” Kate whined and tapped her shot glass against Rana’s. 

They quickly downed their shots and slammed the empty glasses down on the table before they each took a sip of their vodka and cokes.

“Ohhh, I love this one, c’mon, let’s dance!” Rana pulled Kate up by the hand as Jess Glynne’s song, ‘Real love’ boomed around the club. 

The two women danced for hours, (to slow and fast songs) but they quickly became too worked up from the feeling of having the other in such close proximity, so they decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel.

“Can I ask you something?” Kate slightly slurred as she gripped onto her girlfriend’s arm and allowed herself to be guided in the direction of the hotel.

“’Course,” Rana tightened her hold when Kate stumbled and they almost fell over.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Kate checked and Rana nodded as she held back the giggles at her girlfriend. She herself was slightly tipsy but was clearly handling her booze better than her girlfriend. “Looks like I’ve fallen for you! Geddit?!”

“Yes, very good,” Rana nodded in amusement. Kate Connor really was adorable when she was drunk. Actually, scrap that; she was adorable full stop. “You wanted to ask me something?” 

“Yes, I have a question for you,” Kate raised her hand as if she were speaking to a teacher. “Why are you so keen for me to fuck you with a strap on; is it because you miss dick?” 

Actually, scrap that again; Kate Connor had no filter when she was drunk, which definitely wasn’t adorable. Rana rolled her eyes and changed direction to guide them to a nearby bench. 

“Babe, look,” Rana sighed and sat them both down. “I’m gonna be completely honest with you, okay?” Rana took both of Kate’s hands in her own and waited until the slightly unfocused eye met hers. “If I wanted to be with a man, I could. I could walk into a pub or a club or anywhere and find one and he would be putty in my hands. That might sound arrogant, but it’s true.”

A deep frown appeared on Kate’s face at the thought but she remained quiet so that Rana could continue. 

“Being with a man would definitely be easier; my parents and Alya would still be talking to me, my reputation within the community wouldn’t be in tatters and I would be living the life I’m expected to live. But, that’s not what I want at all – I want you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You know that I am 100% in love with you, and I want the whole world to know that. The reason why I want you to fuck me with a strap on, as you so eloquently put it, is because I think it will make our already incredible connection even more amazing. I wouldn’t change anything about us or our sex life; trust me, I’m more than satisfied, I just think it’ll make us feel so much closer as a couple – so please don’t think it’s because I miss dick, because I absolutely do not. Okay?” 

Kate merely nodded; the lump in her throat was preventing her from speaking and she squeezed Rana’s hands before they stood up and hurriedly began the walk back to their hotel. 

__________________________________________________________________

“Oh my god, hurry up, Kate! What’s taking so long?”

“I’m trying but it won’t fit!”

“It does, you almost had it. Try pushing it in and out slowly.”

“I did! Wait; let me try doing it quickly while you push against it,” Kate instructed and both woman let out a groan of relief when the door finally gave way. 

Rana immediately closed the door and pressed Kate up against it. Their lips met in a scorching kiss and their hands moved rapidly over each other’s body, never settling in one place before moving again. Kate used her body strength to push off the door and guide them towards the bed, where they collapsed in a messy heap. 

“Smooth,” Rana giggled and pushed herself off of her girlfriend and off the bed.

“Wait, where’re you goin’?” Kate quickly sat up.

“Just popping to the loo, I’ll be back in a tick - make yourself comfortable,” Rana lifted a teasing eyebrow that was laced with promises of what was to come. Kate hurriedly stripped and dived under the covers as she waited for Rana to return.

“Okay, I’m...,” Rana began but stopped when she saw that Kate had fallen asleep and had starfished across the bed. She briefly contemplated waking her up before she decided against the idea. 

Instead, she opened the camera on her phone and snapped a quick picture of the sleeping beauty. She smiled at the image before she got undressed, rolled Kate onto her side and took advantage of being the big spoon for a change.

__________________________________________________________________

Kate’s nose crinkled in displeasure as the last vestiges of sleep faded away and her body began to wake. She squeezed her eyes closed in an attempt to block out the light (and those bloody seagulls!) but quickly opened them again when she felt Rana’s hips moving against her bum and her arm tighten around her waist. 

Kate stayed still for a few moments as she listened to Rana talking in her sleep. She strained her ears to hear what she was saying and her eyebrows shot up in surprise when she heard her moaning her name. 

She remained still as she listened to the noises and narrowed her eyes when the sounds became louder and exaggerated.

“I know you’re awake, you big faker,” she accused and Rana let out a loud chuckle as she buried her face into the back of Kate’s neck.

“I can assure you, I’ve never faked anything. Well, not with you, anyway, babe,” Rana explained and stretched her arms high above her head. “Actually, Miss Connor, I’ve got a bone to pick with you.”

“What about?” Kate rolled over to face Rana and regarded her with confusion in her eyes. 

“Someone fell asleep just as things were getting extremely interesting, last night,” Rana informed her with a teasing lilt to her voice, “you left me high and dry, Kate Connor. Well, not exactly dry...”

“Oh my god, did I really?” Kate was horrified.

“Mmmhmm, you did, I have photographic evidence,” Rana nodded.

“Of...what...?” Kate’s eyebrows flew high up into her hairline and lowered her eyes to Rana’s crotch before meeting her eyes.

“Oh my god, not that; of you sleeping!” Rana let out a guffaw and lightly shoved Kate’s shoulder.

“Oh. Well, I’m awake now; lemme make it up to you,” Kate flirted and squeezed Rana’s hip.

“Mmm, okay,” Rana agreed and did that thing with her jaw that instantly made Kate hot all over. “You can start by treating me to breakfast and then you can take me shopping!”

“Wait, no, that’s not what...” Kate’s protests fell on deaf ears as Rana headed to the bathroom and she sighed at the prospect of yet more shopping. 

End of chapter three.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for all the comments and kudos, I hope you like this chapter too. Oh and by the way, don't read this in public.... ;)

New experiences.

Chapter four

After a delicious breakfast at the hotel restaurant, Rana informed Kate that her request to go shopping was simply a threat, to which Kate was extremely grateful. 

Instead, they decided to have a picnic in the park but that plan was soon abandoned when the sky turned black with clouds and the once sunny weather swiftly turned to torrential rain and the two women decided to cut their losses and head back to their hotel room. 

If truth be told, Rana was thankful for the bad weather – she was still wired and frustrated from the lack of action from the night before and if she was honest, a little desperate to try out their new purchase and she hoped Kate was too. 

The two women were sat on the bed, the contents of their ‘munch box’ purchases were laid out in between them. Rana noticed that Kate hadn’t taken her eyes off of the strap on and was looking at it in a mixture of curiosity, excitement and mild trepidation.

“Babe, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Rana placed her hand on top of Kate’s. “I meant what I said last night about it being about our connection.”

“I know, and I do wanna try it, it’s just....”

“What?”

“What if...it’s not....good?” Kate mumbled with a frown.

“Pfftt, as if!” Rana shook her head. “I told you babe, it’s always good with you,” she assured her and smiled at the slight blush that coloured Kate’s cheeks. “So, do you wanna try?” she asked in a low, sultry tone that had Kate nodding.

“Yeah, just gimme a few minutes to....adjust,” Kate requested and walked toward the bathroom.

“Take as long as you need – I’ll be ready and waiting,” Rana promised and fixed the ‘do not disturb’ tag on the outside of their door, before she readied herself and waited for her girlfriend. She heard the door unlock a few minutes later and Kate spoke before she emerged from the bathroom. 

“Right, it’s on but if I look ridiculous, promise you won’t....laugh....” Kate trailed off and her eyes bugged out of her head as she realised what Rana was wearing;

A

red

lace

corset

complete

with 

suspenders

and

garters.

Fucking hell!

“Well, what’re you waiting for?” Rana asked from her sprawled out ‘come hither’ position on the bed and giggled at Kate’s opened mouth expression. “Oh, do you like it? It’s just a lttle something I picked up on a solo shopping trip, cos I know how much you hate going on them.”

“So, it’s not from ‘Underworld’, then?” Kate teased and Rana giggled as she shook her head no. “The next time you’re going shopping for lingerie, I wanna come with you!” Kate insisted and climbed onto the bed on her knees. “You are so beautiful; how did I get so lucky?” 

“I’m the lucky one,” Rana insisted and Kate shook her head. “Maybe we’re both lucky?” she said and this time Kate nodded before she leaned forward and captured Rana’s lips in a soft kiss that had the nurse purring like a cat. 

Without breaking the kiss, the two women moved back against the pillows and stretched out with Kate on top but slightly off to the side. Rana threaded her hands through Kate’s hair and deepened the kiss as she began to rock her hips against Kate’s thigh.

Kate rested a hand against Rana’s hip and played with the smooth material of the corset. “I love you in this but it needs to come off,” she insisted as she set about slowly removing the lingerie.

Rana’s heart was pounding as hard as the rain against the window as Kate expertly removed the final piece of clothing, leaving them both completely nude. “Are you okay?” Kate asked and lifted a hand to Rana’s cheek.

“I think I should be asking you that; you’re shaking.” 

“Yeah. Bit nervous,” Kate admitted, “I don’t really know what to do.”

“We’ll just do whatever feels right, okay?” Rana stroked her fingers from Kate’s wrist, over her defined bicep and up to her shoulder. 

“Why do I feel like I’m about to lose my virginity all over again?” Kate nervously chuckled and laced her fingers through Rana’s. “That is not a story I’m willing to share, by the way,” she said with a grimace but was soon smiling when Rana pushed her onto her back with the strength of her kiss. 

Kate reached for the lube but stopped when Rana placed her hand over hers. 

“It’s okay, I won’t need it.” Rana sat back on her haunches as she hovered over Kate’s hips.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt ya,” Kate’s eyes softened as she held eye contact with her girlfriend.

“You won’t. Trust me, I’m always ready,” Rana insisted and guided Kate’s hand down to feel for herself.

“Fuck,” Kate exclaimed. “We haven’t even got started yet!”

“I know,” Rana bit her lip as Kate’s hand began to move, “it’s what you do to me,” she said as her hips started a soft rocking motion. She held onto Kate’s wrist to keep her fingers against her clit and leaned down for another passion filled kiss. 

She felt Kate try to roll them over and she pulled back slightly. “I’m in charge tonight,” she whispered seductively against Kate’s full lips before she trapped Kate’s bottom lip between her teeth and gently pulled it.

Kate felt a rush of arousal consume her body as Rana continued to grind against her hand; the double ended toy was pressed against the back of her hand and was creating the most delicious friction against her own clit. “Babe,” she panted breathlessly and tried to pull away. “I’m gonna come soon if you carry on.”

Rana looked down between their bodies and saw where the back of Kate’s hand was. 

She guided Kate’s left hand to her breast while she placed her right hand on her hip before she guided the toy in between her legs - both women were buzzing with anticipation and excitement. Rana let out a gasp as she became accustomed to the now unfamiliar feeling of being filled so fully.

“Are you okay?” Kate asked as she meticulously searched Rana’s face for any sign of discomfort and was ready to stop immediately if Rana said so.

“Yeah, just gimme a minute to get used to it,” she gently shifted on Kate’s lap and both women let out a collective groan. “Can you feel that?” she asked Kate who nodded and bit the corner of her bottom lip.

“It’s double ended, remember?” Kate said and nodded toward to her clit. Rana reached down to hold onto Kate’s strong shoulders as she began to rock her hips slowly at first but quickly picked up speed. 

She bent her head down to kiss Kate, who met her halfway, and was surprised when Kate quickly moved into a sitting position. She interlocked her arms around Kate’s shoulders as she carefully gyrated in her lap and loudly cried out when Kate took a pebbled nipple into her hot mouth and began to greedily suck. 

The rain outside continued to lash against the window but the two women barely noticed as they continued to move in perfect synchronicity. “Oh fuck, it feels so good - I’m almost there!” Rana panted as she clung to Kate’s strong body.

“Me too,” Kate grunted and switched to Rana’s other nipple as she worked a hand between them to apply pressure to Rana’s clit, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to come without the added stimulation. 

Kate felt Rana’s short nails dig into her shoulder blades as she threw her head back in pleasure and called out her girlfriends name, shortly followed by Kate and the loudest clap of thunder they had ever heard. 

The two women laughed as they attempted to control their breathing. 

Rana pushed Kate’s sweaty hair away from her face and rested her forehead against Kate’s. She bent to press their lips together and sighed at the contact. “I love you so much.” 

Kate nodded against Rana’s forehead and smiled into the tender kiss. “I love you, too.”

__________________________________________________________________

Several hours later, when both women were relaxed and sated, they had decided to consume some of the contents of their picnic whilst sharing a bubble bath. 

Kate held a plump, red strawberry to Rana’s mouth and swiped at the trail of juice that trickled down the corner of her mouth before it reached her chin.

“Thanks for this weekend, babe; I’ve had a great time,” Rana sighed happily and leaned further back into Kate’s embrace.

“Yeah, it’s been perfect,” Kate agreed and reached down the side of the tub for the Champagne flutes. “To us,” she lifted her flute and tapped it against Rana’s glass. 

“To us and whatever the future may hold.”

“Good or bad, whatever it is, as long as we’re together, we’ll deal with whatever life throws at us,” Kate stated and kissed the side of Rana’s head. “What?” she asked when she saw Rana smirk.

“Whatever happened to Kate - ‘I’m not a particularly mushy person’ – Connor?”

“Pfftt! I don’t know her; reckon she vanished the minute I met you!” Kate pressed her lips to the top of Rana’s shoulder and gently scraped her teeth over the soft skin.

“And I’m very grateful,” Rana smiled sweetly. She took the Champagne flute from Kate’s hand and placed both glasses on the floor before she shifted into a kneeling position and captured Kate’s lips in a kiss full of love, hope and promise.

__________________________________________________________________

“Ah, home sweet home,” Kate sighed as she and Rana exited Weatherfield station. “How’re you feeling babe; still a bit sore?” she asked as she took note of Rana’s slow pace. She brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed her girlfriends fingers.

“A bit, but in a good way,” Rana smiled and squeezed Kate’s hand. “I reckon a nice bubble bath followed by a full body massage will help.”

“Oh right - is that what the nurse prescribes, then?”

“Mmhmm, and you should always listen to the medical professionals because they know best,” Rana agreed and leaned her head on Kate’s shoulder. 

“Then who am I to argue with an expert?”

“I wish we didn’t have to come back so soon; I was getting used to having lots of alone time.”

“Yeah, me too,” Kate agreed and kissed Rana’s temple before she let out an annoyed sigh. “Oh, great!”

“What?” Rana asked but soon realised the source of Kate’s annoyance when she saw Alya standing outside the front door of their flat.

“Alya, to what do we owe this displeasure?” Kate huffed and unlocked the front door. “Come to hurl more insults at us? Tell us how much we’ve ruined your life?” she asked as she stepped in front of Alya to allow Rana to enter the flat first. 

She picked up both suitcases and followed Rana up the stairs, forcing Alya to trail behind them.

“What’s up with you, why’re you walking funny?” Alya frowned at Rana.

“Fancy a brew?” Kate quickly interjected to cut off Alya’s questions.

“Thanks babe,” Rana nodded and ignored Alya’s eye roll before she looked at Kate and motioned her eyes toward their former friend.

“What? Oh – Alya, d’ya want a brew? I promise I won’t spit in it.”

“I’m not staying long; even though I’ve been waiting outside for hours!” she complained but Kate and Rana suspected it was an exaggeration. “This needed a signature,” she carelessly tossed a large brown envelope in Rana’s direction. “Gran was going to do it but she had to go to work and I knew you wouldn’t be here, so I waited for the post.”

“Thank you,” Rana said as she picked up the large brown envelope from the floor.

“Err, well actually, I didn’t do it for you, because I honestly couldn’t care less about the pair of you after the way you treated my brother! Unlike you, I care about my family and Gran asked me to do it, otherwise I wouldn’t have bothered.”

“Oh, change the flamin’ record, would ya? Anyone would think we’d cheated on you!” Kate shook her head and handed Rana her tea. “Look, how many times do we have to tell you, we didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt. This was never a fling or about sex, even though the sex is amazing, right babe?” 

“That’s not the point,” Rana answered distractedly as she read the contents of the letter.

“Right, that’s not the point,” Kate quickly agreed and softened her voice, “the point is we fell in love and the more we tried to stay away from each other, the harder it became. I’ve never felt this way about anybody before and I know Rana hasn’t either. I honestly don’t care if you approve or not, I just want you to respect that what Rana and I have is real and that we’re forever and one day, we’re gonna make it official. Okay?”

“Let me think about it,” Alya tapped her chin, “no, it’s not okay and no, I don’t accept it,” she said with a sneer, unwilling to divulge the information that she already knew their relationship was the real deal and not a phase. She knew that they were in love but Alya Nazir was not one to forgive and forget and she was not prepared to back down and concede defeat. 

“Okay, fine. Well, you can’t say I didn’t try. There’s the door – you should use it,” Kate shrugged.

Alya huffed in Kate’s direction and childishly pushed both of their cases over as she walked toward the door. 

Kate watched in horror as her suitcase hit the corner of the coffee table and somehow automatically switched on the vibrating eggs, the buzzing sound audible from within the case.

A few seconds passed as Alya’s eyes jumped from Kate to the suitcase and back again, and the two women stared at each other comically before Alya fixed her former friend and flatmate with a look of repulsion on her face and scoffed in her direction. 

“I don’t even want to know what that is; you two really are disgusting!” Alya spat and stormed out of the flat. She slammed the door so hard, the window partition between the door and the wall began to rattle.

“Sorry about that babe, she just really knows how to push my buttons! I wish she’d get over herself and stop being so selfish and entitled,” Kate was incredulous. “Are you okay, babe? You’ve not said much,” she turned her attention to a quiet Rana who had now sat down on the sofa.

“What? Yeah, it’s from Zee.” Rana handed the letter to Kate, who was sat on the arm of the sofa. “He’s signed the divorce papers.”

Kate read the contents and blinked away the tears as she looked into Rana’s eyes. “Wait, does this mean..?”

“Yeah, I’m finally free.”

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid to say that this chapter marks the end of the road for New experiences. Thank you to everybody who has joined me on this little journey, especially those who have left comments and kudos; I'm so grateful and pleased to know that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Just because this particular story has finished, it's not completely over - I've already begun drafting a sequel, which is shaping up very nicely indeed, so I'd love for you to join me on that adventure too. :)


End file.
